Blind Prison
by JoelleAu
Summary: Hisako Ide was just a young child when she discovered that she has heart failure. Of course, she was devastated but she took it quite well? At least that was what she and what the people around her thought. She was prepared to leave the world, she was anticipating it; but a man peeled her away and made her want to live.
1. One

Rain drops rippled the slightly flooded pavement under the dark grey sky hovering above the land. The sound of thunder clapping jolted many by surprise, including me. I was drenched from head to toe, but I could not run because..

What lies in front of me is just a vast sheet of black void.

The sound of my white stick -a universal colour stick for people who are blind to use- hitting the ground was barely heard because of the pouring rain, deafening my delicate ears.

"The weather forecast did not warn about the rain.." I spoke to myself under the storm.

Once my stick hit a ground where it is slightly lower than where I was standing, I knew it was the road. Thinking that there were no vehicles around, I crossed the road cautiously. Unfortunately, I could not hear properly because of the rain. The frequent droplets sent vibrations to my eardrums which greatly effected my hearing. However, there is a sound I could hear very well even with this nuisance.

The sound of a car honking desperately.

At that moment, I knew surely I will leave this world. My emotions could not process fast enough until I felt my feet were instantly removed from the ground, dropping my stick on the way. A strong arm grabbed onto me tightly around the shoulders. My right arm pressed onto something hard and warm. Even with the rain, I could smell the metallic scent of..

... ** _blood_**.

Once my feet landed onto the ground again, the unknown man still held me close to him. I balanced myself properly and unconsciously grabbed his hand for support.

"Tha-"

"Be careful next time." He interrupted with a harsh tone of voice.

It did not faze me though.

"Thank you.. I'm sorry..."

I could hear him let out an inaudible sigh before scooping me into his arms again. Judging by the strong breeze I felt despite the heavy rain, I knew he was dashing for a certain place. I held onto him without a question. I have nothing to be afraid of. I had nothing to lose. If there must be something I'm afraid of, then it is enjoying this world because it will only bring me pain.

Finally, his pace stopped and I could not feel the pitter patter of the cold raindrops anymore. I was engulfed with a dangerously cold temperature from the drenched clothes I was wearing. I shivered in the man's arms and my teeth chattered uncontrollably.

I heard him twist a doorknob open and closed it behind him. A bright light shown above my eyelids, but I was still incredibly cold to the bone.

"Ayato?! What are you doing here?!" The sound of a girl's voice reached my ears.

She sounded shock, but most of all, she was angry; though, there is a tint of longing in them.

"This girl, help her." He replied monotonously; even though it was barely there, I knew his voice was laced with the slightest bit of worry.

I heard the creak of the wooden staircases and my long raven black hair dangled down, droplets of rain water dripping on to the floor. The young man, judging by his voice, who was carrying me laid me down on a soft material. My body slightly sunk down on what I assumed is a mattress. I felt it getting soaked slowly and my consciousness slipping away due to what I assume is a cold, or worst.

My health was never good to begin with. I have been under the storm for a very long time and resisted the cold for what seemed like hours. I was almost sure that I had high fever, but I really did not care.

I was prepared.

Prepared for **_death_**.

Warm and comfortable clothes wrapped my body perfectly along with a mouth watering fragrance of freshly brewed coffee. I sat up and reached for my stick unconsciously; however, it was nowhere to be found.

 _It was lost during that incident_.. I recalled, feeling the need to thank my saviour.

Suddenly, the sound of a door swing open was heard, followed by the shuffles of someone's footsteps.

"You're awake." An emotionless voice asked whom I recognised belongs to the girl from yesterday.

"Ah, how long have I slept?" I asked politely.

"Two days. You had a high fever for a day." A rusty and mature voice resonated across the room.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me. May I ask where I am and who are you?"

"This is the Anteiku cafe, I'm the manager. This young lady is Touka, a staff of this cafe. You are currently in one of the guest rooms on the second floor."

I stood up shakily and gave a low bow towards the direction of the older voice saying,"Ah, thank you for hospitalising me."

Brushes of a pair of feet against the carpeted floor were heard coming towards me. A soft grasp around my right arm and a gentle hand on my back to support my weak state.

"Thank you, Touka-san." I expressed my gratitude and send her a soft smile.

"You're welcome." Her monotone voice replied with a faint trace of care.

"Pleasure is all mine, dear. May I know your name, please?" The older voice answered to my previous appreciation.

"Hisako. Call me Hisako."

"Hisako-chan, would you need assistance in sending you home?"

"No, it's fine, thank you very much for the offer." I replied politely.

By the way he hesitated and seem taken aback by my answer, I assumed he has a frown on his face. Who would not? I am a blind young lady who lost her stick. Not only am I already vulnerable to all kinds of situations, I have lost the instrument which aids me in walking.

"Are you sure, Hisako-chan? You.. Your condition now..." His voice was laced with amusement as he confirmed my answer.

"Yes, I'm sure. I truly appreciate your help, but I must not trouble you any further."

The older man sighed and said,"Very well. Touka-chan, please assist her out."

"This way, Hisako-San." She directed with her grasp still firm on my arm.

She lead me down the stairs and to the door which is where I part from their kind hospitality.

"Thank you very much, Touka-san." I said as she opened the door widely for me to walk through.

"No problem." She replied monotonously and I stepped out of the door, immediately feeling the burning sensation from the rays of the blazing sun.

I heard the door close behind me as I raised my hand to cover the rays from hurting my eyes.

"How am I going to walk now?" I sighed in a whisper.

Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind coming from above and a thump sound was heard right next to me. It was as if someone has landed... _from the sky?_ The familiar scent of metallic blood greeted me and I knew just who I have encountered with.

A cold hand reached for my right as I felt it slung across the man's broad shoulders. The ends of his soft hair brushed my arms and I wondered.. _What colour is his hair?_ Another arm of his reached for my legs and lifted me up from the ground; my face faced upwards and the sunlight burned my delicate skin. I flinched at the heat and buried my face into the crook of his neck, not minding the stench of blood. I could feel his muscles tense at my sudden action which even I, am not familiar in doing.

It was comfortable to lay my head on his shoulder, his hoodie was comfortable and somehow, his scent was welcoming. It was not the iron smell which drew me, it was his. I did not pay a mind to the smell of blood, it only added to his mystery.

I felt myself being lifted into thin air as his footsteps thumped lightly onto the ground and what assumed to be the roofs and balconies. He was fast, agile and elegant in his movements. I could not see, but I could feel. My raven locks danced fiercely against the winds as he ran and hopped. It was fun, although there was no view to watch. Perhaps that is one disadvantage of being unable to see.

Because..

To be unable to see strengthens other senses, so the feeling of joy jumping beneath my chest becomes a tad bit overwhelming, making my eyelids scream to open and see what I am experiencing at the moment.

But I refused.

I strongly refuse.

Finally, I could feel gravity pulling me again when the mysterious man stopped on a hard ground. He did not put me back on the ground though, he continued to walk and at a certain point, my heart dropped and a scream was caught stuck in my throat as we both fell into what felt like an abyss.

 **Published on Wattpad since March 2016. Read the latest chapters there or wait for a week for the next update!**


	2. Two

An aching feeling wrapped around my chest as I felt a dull pull on my heartstrings. I could no longer feel the cool air in my trachea; I could not even _breathe_. I choked on a cough and continued to gag in his arms. My little body shook against his in desperation and warning in contrast to my mind. My mind was a calm sea, nudging my soul to quickly leave this place so I do not have to suffer and battle my illness again. All I want...is to take my last breath and escape my misery.

My only company seem to have noticed my unease because I could feel his muscles tense again. A loud thud was hear and he immediately laid me onto the cold hard ground as he lightly tap my shoulders.

"Hey! Hey!"

In other circumstances, I would have been pleased to die; but I was curious about this man, I kind of do not wish to leave this world so quickly. Especially when his voice soothes me. I grabbed his hand as I hyperventilated for air, I tugged it and tried my best to utter a simple word.

"P-P-Po..ck...et-t.."

He understood my request and reached for the pocket on my ankle length skirt. The sound of plastic was dull as I felt my consciousness slowly fading and my pain became a little numb by the second. He opened my mouth and threw two pills inside. Using what little energy and control I have left, I swallowed it and let the darkness envelope me as the medication kick in to save my pathetic soul.

When I became aware of my surrounding again, his scent was still there. My fragile body is still laid onto the concrete floor with a large sized jacket covering my cold body. I knew the jacket belong to him, his scent was strong, very strong and comforting. I pressed my palm onto the floor and pushed my body up, letting the jacket drop onto my lap and my upper body was greeted by the cold again.

I felt a pair of eyes studying my movements and I kept my face ahead of me.

"Where..am I?" My voice cracked half way.

"An abandoned building." He replied monotonously, but I could hear something else behind his voice. He was hesitating to tell me something.

The fact that I am in an abandoned building reasons the fall I experienced awhile ago which triggered my illness because my heart could not hold such intensity. Many of the abandoned buildings have cracks which results to holes from small to big. There are even unfinished buildings left just like that, occupying the space.

I debated with myself if I should pester him to continue saying what he has in mind, but I was afraid I will appear to be somebody annoying. For years I have distant myself from everybody, it made me am introvert and I have lost the capability to communicate again. With a mental sigh, I lifted a strand of hair on the side of my face and tucked it behind my right ear.

"What is your name..?" I finally questioned, telling myself he will tell me when the time comes or when he wants to.

"Ayato."

"That's a..nice name." A small smile grazed my lips as I said so. "I'm Hisako."

Silence once again found its way to greet us. I relaxed and listened to the droplets of water drip from what I assumed is the remaining raindrops from the heavy rain a few days ago. The sound echoed throughout the building, filling in the silence we both share, but I chose to break it to fulfil my curiosities.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked while facing upwards where the warmth greets my eyelids.

I heard a shuffling sound a few feet from me and felt his cold hand reach mine and pulled me up. My free hand grabbed his jacket to avoid it from dropping onto the ground. The hand which he was holding by the wrist, a familiar material was felt and I let my lips stretch to form a thankful smile.

 _He got me my walking stick._

"I do not favour in letting other people see me." He muttered in reply to my question.

"Thank you for my stick, Ayato-san." I lifted my other hand which a jacket hung. "Here."

Ayato took it from my hand and draped it over my small shoulders. I gave him a puzzled look, but he did not say anything so I remained quiet. A part of me was afraid to say much in fear that the little relationship we have now will perish. I still wish to meet him more and get to know him.

Something about him..draws me.

"What was that just now?" He asked out of the blue.

"Pardon?"

"When you seem to have trouble breathing. And the pills, what are those?"

I remained unspoken because it is not something I am proud to simply speak of, but I did not want to ruin the thin strand of bond that we have now. If he wants to know, then I deserve to know something about him too.

"If I answer you this question, promise me you'll answer mine?" I suggested.

He did not answer, but I had a feeling he agrees to it. Ayato probably nodded, but forgotten that I have no power to see through my eyelids.

I took a deep breathe and give out a soft sigh before uttering,"It's.. It's to stabilise my heartbeat, an illness I have gotten since birth."

"The life of a human is so fragile." He quietly said after awhile.

"Yeah, indeed." I nodded in agreement.

It is a fact that we are fragile beings, open to all sorts of dangers; especially ghouls since we are their source food, a necessity for them to survive just like how we humans need plants and animals to survive as our source of food. Those two too are living things. Humans are not the top of the food chain anymore, but the ghouls. However, it is sad how ghouls must hunt in the dark. It is just not fair. Maybe some of them are a little overboard, but we have no right to complain if humans over-hunt as well. They are as good as us and we are as bad as them.

In all honesty, humans are much more cruel than ghouls. Well, that is my thoughts.

"Ayato, who are you?" I asked to fulfil our compensation.

He seemed to be taken aback by my question because I could hear him take a sudden deep breath.

"Are you...a ghoul..?"

 **Published on Wattpad since August 2016, check it out if you can't wait for more!**

 **Find me:**

 **Wattpad: @JoelleAu**

 **Instagram: @joelleapeno**

 **Twitter: @joelleapeno**


	3. Three

"I can smell the scent of blood on you. Since the first day we met." I uttered.

Furthermore, it wasn't normal for humans to roam freely on rooftops as though they were ninjas from the olden days; it wasn't even normal a human to fall from a height without dying or at least, being injured. I was sure he's anything but human.

Possibly exposing his identity which the world couldn't and wouldn't accept was probably my death wish. He could easily murder me right then and there, but I was sure he wouldn't. I believe him.

"Are you scared? If I am?"

His voice was quiet when he asked that question, it was as if he was afraid of the answer I will give him. I could picture a silhouette, my image of him, looking at a space with an upset expression. I wondered again about him.

How does he look like?

I reached out my hand and it touched a soft fabric, I continued to move my right hand upwards, hoping to touch his face and it did. He felt a lot taller than I was, my arm hurt from reaching up high. I cupped his cheek which felt cold and soft. My pinky traced his jawline and I let my thumb trace his nose to his lips. His jawline was sharp and his nose felt narrow. His lips were thin and it wasn't smiling. The entire time, Ayato made no move to stop me.

I lifted my hand to his forehead and moved his hair to the side. I was curious about his appearance.

Heaving a sigh, I removed my hand from his face. He probably thought I was being creepy, touching his face without consent; or this could potentially be a factor to have me dead. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and placed it back on his cheek.

"Aren't you scared?" He questioned softly.

I smiled at how timid he sounded, "No, I'm not. You won't hurt me."

That was true. If he truly was a ghoul, he would be a ghoul with feelings and a good heart. Why would he save me otherwise?

My thumb touched his lips and it curved upwards. He smiled, just a little bit.

"I would never." He whispered so softly, I don't think it was meant for me to hear. But I heard.

It has been a few days since then and I was left alone in my room, my father grounded me for not returning the nights before. He cares very much for me, I know, I understand; I was his only daughter, his only child, but I'm also a child with an unfortunate gift.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, there was nothing I could do. I suppose this would do good for me, thinking that life is boring would make me feel less pity about myself. Then, the thought of dying wouldn't be so sad.

How much time was left?

Knock! Knock!

Tap! Tap!

That was weird, I don't usually hear tapping sounds in the house. It sounded muffled. Brushing it aside, I granted permission for my visitor to enter my bedroom.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, a couple of shuffling sounds followed after.

"Good morning, Hisako. How do you feel today?" My personal doctor asked. He was hired by my over protective father to live in the same house as I in case I have an episode. He's a man about the age of 50.

"I'm fine." I could hear him sigh, he was a kind man. A very caring man and full of sympathy that I don't need. His assistant, a nurse, was the same. Both very kind people and I hoped they would leave to treat people who could be saved. Those patients deserve their kindness and attentive care.

They shouldn't waste their time and effort on a body that would become a corpse.

"Doctor Mitarashi, how long do I have?"

Silence.

The side of my bed sank and a body leaned close to me. A pair of arms wrapped around my frail body. "Why would you want to know, Hisako? Just live your life." She murmured.

She was sad, I could tell, but I needed to know. I have spent many many years, trying to not be attached to life; but I still felt sad. I want to die quickly, to end all the self pity that felt so pathetic to me.

Yet again, the doctor sighed. "2 more months." He knew better than to convince me to be happy. It was a conversation we had almost everyday for the first few years he had stayed with me.

The hug tightened. I moved my arm and searched for her back to pat it. "You can help more people after your job is over."

I sounded so depressing.

Tap! Tap!

There was the sound again, after my personal doctor and nurse were done with my daily check up. It sounded like something dropped onto my balcony which was located to my left.

I leaned to the right, trying to reach for my walking stick and got up. I moved around my bed and headed to my balcony. While my right hand moved the stick from left to right, my left arm was raised to search for a glass door. All of a sudden, a strong breeze slapped me on the face and pushed my hair back. I was welcomed by a familiar scent, but I couldn't tell what it was. It smelled like a human.

Then, a hand gently held my left hand which was reached out and I was pulled to fall into an embrace.

It was him.

He guided my left arm to his waist while his left arm wrapped around mine. His right hand patted my head while I rested it on his shoulder.

"Go change and pack." He ordered. "I'm taking you away."

How he could say those words so casually and expecting me to comply remains a mystery to me. Why I obeyed was a bigger mystery.

With his help, I managed to pack my clothes. None were fashionable, they were just comfortable clothes like leggings, hoodies, sweaters and long skirts. Those are very much the only kinds of clothes I own in my closet. I have all the freedom in the world to spend my father's money on fancy clothes and accessories, but I did not. It wasn't something I want to enjoy, so I made sure my maid picked out plain and simple clothes. Whether or not they match means nothing to me. I could care less about being attractive if death is what's waiting for me anyway. The last thing to pack was my walking stick, it was folded into the length of an A4 paper and he threw it into my duffle bag before zipping it up.

I had my clothes compactly packed in a duffle bag. He took it from me and lifted me like a princess. I held onto him and he started to dash out into the open, and landed on the ground with a thump.

There it was again, the sensation of flying, the breeze hitting my face. It was so cold that I had to stick my face on his neck for warmth. It did not last very long until we came to a halt. He was walking now to who knows where. I could walk on my own, but I wanted to stay in his arms for a little longer. As greedy and selfish as I sounded, it was one of the things I could not stop myself from enjoying and I felt so disappointed in myself.

After awhile, I noticed something was different about him. "You don't smell like blood." I stated bluntly.

His muscles tensed for a moment and was quiet at first, but he answered honestly anyway. At least, I hope it wasn't a lie. "I made sure to not kill nor eat before coming here...and I took a long shower." That was the longest sentence I had heard him say.

A foreign warmth spread from my heart. I was taken aback by his reply. Perhaps he thought I minded the smell, but I really do not. However, he mentioned 'kill' and 'eat', so that probably meant that he's a ghoul. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared, but I wasn't that afraid. Something about him comforts me, and I'll hold onto that.

"You need to eat to stay alive, Ayato." Was what I said, but received no reply.

After a long walk, he entered a building and climbed numerous flights of stairs. He walked for a little bit more before stopping to put me down. I heard him opening a door and he brought me inside while holding my hand. It was dark and it smelled like a medical ward.

"Umm.. Ayato? Are we in a hospital or a clinic? It smells like antiseptic."

"...I made sure my apartment is sterile before bringing you in.." He quietly answered, trying his best to sound flat. But I knew better.

 **First published on Wattpad! Check out my Wattpad at @JoelleAu!**

 **Dedicated to maria.kaname for following this story!**


End file.
